The Future Holds a Window of Possibility
by the.tiffany.and.michelle.show
Summary: An Official T&M Challenge


**A/N: We had some amazing entries submitted and we wanted to thank all of the participants. :)**

**We are holding votes a little different this time. To cast your vote, you need to leave a review, simply place in order from 1st-4th place.**

**For example: (for your vote to count you need to follow this guideline)**

**1st: Title of the Story**

**2nd: Title of the Story**

**3rd: Title of the Story**

**4th: Title of the Story**

**Since there are only four entries, and we are not sure how many votes are going to be submitted, we want you to put in order your favorite to least favorite.**

**Points are awarded for every placement you get by review, so if you were to get 3 2nd place votes, 1 first place vote, and 2 forth place vote. You would get a total of, 15 pts vote. And then ranking will be based on point accumulated.**

**1st: 4pts**

**2nd: 3pts**

**3rd: 2pts**

**4th: 1pt

* * *

  
**

**Title: What I Need**

**CHallenge: the future holds a window of possibilities.**

**Word count: 1015 **

As Miley stood there on that beach digging her toes into the sand she began

to think about him and wonder if she had made the right decision.

She pondered the thought of what would happen if she changed her mind and

somehow she liked the idea of it.

Silently she stared into the sunset, watching the colors and the reflection

off of the water. Seeing the future unfold over the past year had made her

have a whole new perspective on life. She inhaled in and out taking in the

moment.

She smiled and walked forward a little bit letting the water run between her

toes and looked up as a raindrop hit her cheek.

She ran her fingers through her long light brown hair, allowing the water to

drench her, and turned around because she knew that he would follow. She had

left the party without a word and he became worried easily.

She looked up at the sunset.

"Hey, Shane." Miley had said turning around to face her boy friend.

"Miley, where were you? I thought I asked you to wait for me? You scared

me." Shane said slowing down as he spoke.

Miley smiled at his typical self, the personality that had made her pick him.

"I had to have a quiet spot to think. The party was to loud." She said

turning back toward the sunset and staring as she said this.

"You could have told me." He said.

"I also need a quiet spot to tell you something, something I think that we

both need to hear out loud." Miley said as Shane walked beside her and

stared.

Miley turned to face him. "What do I need to hear?" Shane asked worry

filling his eye. She smiled at his protective nature.

"Have you ever noticed you are so certain about everything in this

relationship."

"Yes, I thought you said you liked that about me."

She smiled. "I thought I did too, but now I realize I want to be with

someone who will have as many certainties as they have doubts. I need someone

who will challenge me, someone who I am able to change their mind because

their positive about something, but not totally positive that their stuck in

the same state of mind. I want someone who can change my mind. I need someone

like that." She said practically screaming toward the end due to the pelting

rain in the background.

"Are you telling me goodbye." he screamed back.

"Don't think of this as a goodbye, more like a see you later." She said

with a smile as she felt the tears welt up in her eyes and could see them in

his, despite all of the rain.

He acted like he wasn't crying, he like to seem flawless. "See you

later." He said and walked away quickly.

Miley sat down in the sand, in the pouring rain and cried, though you

probably couldn't tell because of the rain.

She knew that she had to do it, but she never knew that doing it would be

that hard. She took in a sharp painful breath and spit out the water that she

had took in to.

She was so preoccupied that she didn't hear the one and only person that

she would want to see at this very moment standing right behind her.

"Smiles, what's wrong?" She heard them say and sit down.

When she looked up and saw who it was she leaned over and hugged them. There

were no words for this moment, this one perfect moment and time were nothing

else seemed to matter.

"Why did you do it?" He asked, "he seemed so perfect for you, you were

so great together."

"That's exactly why I did it, Nick. I need something that...that's not

predictable or that can't see my point and I can't see their's...I need

something not so stable. I need something that I can scream at them and fight.

There's no make up if you can never have one of those stupid break ups."

"I see your point. It's the same with me and Selena," Nick said staring

into Miley's eyes when she got out of the hug to look at him, "which is

exactly why I broke up with her last night."

"You what?" Miley said shocked.

"Yeah." Nick said and laughed at Miley's face.

Miley smiled and Nick moved her bangs from her face.

"Your right, we need something in life that is not predictable, so lets see

what you do when I do this." Nick kissed her softly and passionately in the

rain.

"This." She said and kissed him back.

They both giggle, "exactly the opposite of what I thought you would do."

Nick said.

They smiled and fell asleep on that beach lying next to each other in the

pouring rain, but they didn't care because they were with each other and

everything was perfect. Lying there they realized they needed to go through

their wrong mistakes to see what they had really wanted all this time. And to

their surprise it ended up being all they ever wanted from the day on that

beach, to the day they walked down the isle, to the day they had their first

kid and second and third, to the day when they knew it would soon be the end

and even to the day they died. They knew all they ever wanted was lying right

there beside them and would remain there forever, despite what happened,

because they knew the future held a widow of possibilities.

* * *

**Title: Maybe Someday**

**Challenge: The Future Holds a Window of Possibility**

**Word Count: 533**

The rain fell down, sinking into the grain of sand scattered across the deserted beach, nothing but a mere lamp post beamed the faded yellow light that barely lit up the beach. She could not make out the shadows for the raindrops were picking up speed, the once light wind started to hit her with swift movements. There she stood underneath the gray sky, starring into the brown pools of eyes.

She could never remember a time when she was without him, and yet, in the middle of winter with a simple sweatshirt, she stood before him. Exposed. Vulnerable.

She knew the outcome of the night had only one direction.

And deep down inside of her, she knew the pain of holding onto another day would be so much greater, then to go there separate ways.

She needed room to grow, for the world was an empty playground for her to explore.

With tears in her eyes, her voice was broken, for she was just as lost as he was.

She didn't know how to make things better, maybe they jumped in too fast.

Took on more than they could handle.

But letting go, was harder than she imagine.

So when she heard him sigh, she knew the words needed to be said, the silences had dragged on longer than the two of them could endure.

Extending her soft hand forward cupping his face in the palm of her hands, she traced away the tears that slowly fell from his eyes. Leaning in, she closed the distances between them, her lips grazing the smooth curve of his cheek. She could taste the salty tears, as she took one last look.

She found her voice, it was calm and collected, even as millions of emotions swirled inside her, "Don't think of this as a goodbye, more like a see you later."

He nodded his head, his brown curls bouncing up and down, before he managed to asked the only question that mattered. His voice was hoarse from the freezing wind, "Why?"

The word clung to the air, the silences enveloping around them.

With carefully chosen words, her answer was honest, "I need to be with someone who will have as many certainties, as they will have doubt... and I don't think you are that person. At least not right now..." She paused as she swallowed the tears, for she wanted nothing more than to believe that this wasn't the end of the two of them, "Maybe someday..."

He nodded his head accepting her words as it was. With one final embrace, he turned and left her alone. Standing underneath the falling rain, for it would cleanse away everything that would be a trace of the longest day. For tomorrow was just around the corner.

She couldn't explain what she felt deep down inside her heart, she knew that there was still so much she needed to learn, about herself and the world around her.

But walking the long trail of footprints he left behind, she knew deep down inside of her, that this wasn't the end.

That their was still a chance for the two of them.

Maybe not at this moment.

_Maybe someday.

* * *

  
_

**Title: Perfect Setting**

**Challenge: The Future Holds a Window of Possibilities**

**Word Count: 889**

Palm trees. Golden sand. Shimmering waves. Man, it was even sunset! The beach

was deserted, and rain drops had began to fall. Somehow, it just added to the

effect. Miley looked around. It was the perfect setting, but for what? A date?

A proposal? Or the one she dreaded the most, a breakup?

_FLASHBACK_

_She had known what was going to happen as soon as she picked up the phone._

"_Hey Miles, what's up?" he said. His voice was calm, too calm. Normally_

_he was full of joy, his voice bursting with love._

"_Nothing…" she replied carefully, listening for a hint, desperately_

_hoping what she predicted wasn't true._

"_You… uh… wanna go to the beach?" She nodded silently, even though he_

_couldn't see, and hung up. She didn't feel the need to say yes, he would_

_automatically know. That was just how they worked._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Hey," she heard, and turned around to greet him.

"Nick," she nodded. They were walking on thin ice and they both knew it.

Usually they would throw themselves into each other's arms, but today was

different. The rain was falling harder now, pouring down onto their faces,

like perfect teardrops.

"For gods sake, just say it Nick!" she suddenly spat.

"E-excuse me?" was his surprised reply. He obviously hadn't expected

this.

"Come on, I know why you're here," she let out a bitter laugh and threw

her hands in the air, "It's the perfect setting, isn't it? God, it's

just like one of those clichéd stories. You know how sick I am of those? We

breakup, you find some perfect blonde and I throw myself of a cliff," she

was ranting now, and she knew she must sound ridiculous. But she had to say

it; she couldn't keep it inside her anymore.

"Miles I-" he began, but he was interrupted.

"Don't," she hissed, "Just don't. Don't say you still want to be

friends. Don't say it's you and not me. Don't say I'll find someone

better!"

"Look Miles… don't think of this as a goodbye, more like a see you

later!" he tried desperately, but it wasn't working.

"Don't you dare try that one with me Nicholas," she said in a hard

voice, "This is over and we know it, so why don't I just leave and put us

out of our misery?" she began walking away, and he swallowed. The

relationship was over, that much he knew, but what about the friendship? His

friends had laughed at him when they heard his naïve idea of wanting to stay

friends with Miley after they broke up. Hell, even he had laughed when he

thought of it! But somehow, deep inside, he knew it was possible. What they

had, it was something special. It wasn't love, no way. Love couldn't even

compare to what they had.

Sighing, Nick shook his head, coming back to reality. Realizing Miley's

figure was getting farther and farther away, he immediately started running.

"MILEY! Wait!" he called. She stopped, but didn't turn around.

"Yes?" she inquired politely, if somewhat coldly.

"I love you," he said simply. He didn't have to worry about her

misunderstanding. He knew she would understand the meaning.

"I love you too," she replied, and let a small smile settle on her face,

but then she turned serious. "We can't be friends."

"I know we can't," he said, frustration showing on his face. She

laughed lightly.

"A trying time is no time to quite trying," she said and turned around

again, tossing a 'see you later' over her shoulder. Nick smiled. She

didn't need to say anything else. They understood each other, and that was

all that mattered.

He followed her, and they walked slowly on the beach. The sun had now set,

and all they had to help them to see was the soft glow of the moon. Both of

them were deep in thought, trying to figure out a way to save their

relationship. It wasn't that their relationship was too complicated. In

fact, it was the exact opposite. It was too simple. They loved each other.

There was nothing more to it. Unfortunately, the real world couldn't accept

that. It seemed like people were trying their hardest to add complications,

even their friends and family.

"What are we going to do Miles?" Nick sighed, running his hands through

his curls.

"Nothing," she replied simply.

"But I thought you said a trying time was no time to-"

"This isn't a trying time. Not if you don't want it to be. This is fate.

This is God. There's nothing we can do but wait patiently. After all, who

are we to argue with God?" Nick though it through and decided she was right.

That didn't soften the pain though. He turned around and looked her in the

eyes.

"I guess this is 'see you later' then," he said softly, trying to

keep his voice from cracking. Miley nodded, and turned away, slowly walking in

the direction of her house.

"So that's it? Aren't you even going to give me a hug?" Nick called.

Miley turned around and smiled. That was it, nothing more. But when Nick saw

her smile, he knew that everything would be all right again. He didn't know

how, and he didn't know when. But they would, that he was sure of.

* * *

**Title: The Way I Loved You**

**Challenge: The Future Holds a Window of Possibility**

**Word Count: 1,795**

**Warning- rated: T for a few curse words**

The door slightly creaked as it was slowly being pushed open, and the teenage

girl tiptoed onto the porch, waiting a few seconds to make sure no one had

woke up before closing it behind her. She looked up and down the street, and

for once it was completely empty, and she ran down her front steps and onto

the street.

The rain pitter-pattered against rooftops and street sidewalks as she skipped

down the road towards the lone beach. The dark sky was ominous and the moon

was hidden behind the thunderous clouds that hid the light. Her barefoot feet

hit the wet pavement as they reached the cold sand, and led her closer to the

shore, where soft waves were crashing lightly.

She looked around the beach, and when she noticed it was completely deserted,

she sat down on the sand, staring out into the ocean.

A wet tear slid down her face, and she shut her eyes closed. She drew her

knees up and wrapped her arms around them, drawing her legs closer to her

body. She lowered her head, glad that no one was around to see her break

down.

She sat there on the beach in the dark, the rain slowly beginning to soak her

sweatshirt and pajama shorts, and her hair was already damp. She continued to

cry, her sobs becoming louder and louder with each passing minute.

"Miley?" she heard an all-too familiar voice ask behind her. She wiped her

tears with her sweatshirt sleeves, and then turned to the source of the

voice.

He stood there, his curly brown hair waving in the wind. His brown eyes were

soft and sorry, and he slowly walked forward, watching her carefully for any

signs to back off. He sat beside her, and they both stared out into the ocean

in silence. "Miley, I'm sorry, okay?" he pleaded quietly.

"So now you're sorry?" she snapped back, finally looking him right in

the eye. "You've had a year, Nick. A whole damn year, a good 365 days, to

say sorry."

"I know, and I should have gone about it some other…"

"Damn right you should have," she interrupted. "You don't even know

half the shit I've gone through this year, Nick. It's been the hardest

year of my life."

"What about Justin?" he asked quietly, his breaths visible in the cold

air.

She hesitated for a moment. "Justin is… Justin never was and never will

be you. I love him, but not the same way as I loved you. With you, it was

scary. It was difficult. It was hard. But it was also full of endless

possibilities and spontaneous laughter. And I miss that."

Nick looked away, glad that the rain was dripping down his skin so that she

wouldn't see the tear that was falling from his cheek.

"How did you find me here?" she whispered, the thunder booming overhead.

"I've seen you walk down here every night for the past 3 months. I would

just watch you walk by, hoping that you wouldn't get attacked by a random

person and wondered what you did when you came down here. What you thought

about. If you ever met anyone here."

"It's just where I come when I can't handle everything at once. I think

about life, if I'm making the right decisions, about my fans. And, well,

you."

"I know we kind of, you know, left you after the tour ended, but…"

"Left me? Not only did you leave me, you broke me into pieces! What

happened to not letting the press know about your relationships? She was just

an exception?"

"Stop interrupting, Miley! Just let me say what I need to say, for God's

sake. It's not always about you!" he yelled, his hands flying in the air.

Miley timidly sunk lower, her arms tightening around her legs. "Go

ahead," she said softly, avoiding his gaze.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to snap. Just seeing you here… it's almost

unreal, you know?"

Miley grinned. "I know. I never thought we'd ever speak again. We were so

good at avoiding each other, weren't we," she reminisced with a faraway

look in her eyes.

He laughed under his breath. "I know. I made sure that my brothers knew to

answer all the questions about you. I would've cried, or yelled, or who

knows what and Disney probably would've killed me. But that's the kind of

effect you had on me. You were so unpredictable."

She blushed, and noticed the rain beginning to slow. They were both drenched

and freezing cold, but neither wanted to move. They both were completely aware

that as soon as they left the beach that night, everything would go back to

how it was. Miley looked down before quietly saying, "We had something

special, didn't we?" But it wasn't a question that needed answering.

Nick didn't even have to respond; they both knew what the answer was.

"How are your brothers?" she asked him in a lighter tone, deciding to

change the subject.

"They're fine. You know, funny and crazy Joe, predictable and sensible

Kevin, hilarious little Frankie; they're all doing great right now. They'd

love to see you, by the way. I know Joe misses not being able to goof around

with you when he sees you dancing and working that stage. Kevin seems to miss

having long, deep conversations with you about life in general. And then

there's Frankie… Frankie would use any excuse to hang out with you." He

laughed softly, thinking of his little brother. "Just bring over some

Webkinz and you're his best friend."

Miley looked over at him curiously. "What about Nicholas? Would he like to

see me?" she asked skeptically.

He smiled. "The rain stopped, didn't it?"

"Don't change the subject, Jonas," she threatened as giggles came

pouring out of her mouth.

"You know what?" he said, tilting his head and looking at her for a long

moment. "I think that he would like that very much."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, placing a warm hand on her shivering arm.

"And that wouldn't get him in trouble, being seen around with me again?

What will they think? What will she think?" Miley asked with a frown.

"I thought you stopped caring about what other people thought!" he

smirked. She smiled sheepishly.

"I don't, I just- I just- I just… got nothing."

He rolled his eyes at her, and they sat there in silence for few minutes. The

storm had passed, and the moon was barely peeking out from behind the dark

clouds. The waves on the shore had grown stronger.

"When I think back at our relationship, that one night is the only one that

stands out," Miley stated, drawing circles with her index finger in the

sand.

He laughed loudly, already remembering the memory. "The night I told you I

loved you for the first time."

"We were dancing outside in the rain in your backyard, and your brothers

thought it would be funny to put on that one radio station… what was it?"

she smiled.

"104.7 Love Songs for the Oldies or something. And then we pranked them

back," he grinned, nodding his head slowly.

"We were such bad kids," Miley giggled. "I cant believe my mom found

out about all that stuff and didn't ground me once!"

"Remember that time I taught you how to drive even though I didn't know

how to myself? We were driving in that field in San Fernando…"

"And we almost crashed into a cow," Miley finished, slapping her hand

against his in a high-five. They both laughed loudly.

Their laughter subsided, and again turned into a comfortable silence. "Do

you ever miss those days? That summer? That tour with me and my brothers?"

Nick asked, looking into Miley's bright blue eyes with wonder.

"I'll never forget them no matter how hard I try, that's for sure. It

seemed so easy at the time, you know? Like we didn't have any other cares in

the world."

"What happened to us anyways?"

"Life," Miley answered honestly. "There's a time for everything, I

guess. And even though it didn't turn out the way we expected, you never

know what the future could hold, right?"

"Right," Nick agreed. "Wanna go home? I'm a little cold," he

shivered.

"Sure." Nick rose and offered his hand to Miley, who gladly took it as he

helped her up. As they walked up the sand, his hand didn't leave hers, but

she was glad. It was just like the old times, walking hand in hand at

midnight, hoping no one would catch them. But now they were older, wiser, and

had completely different lives.

They walked down the still-wet street in silence, stopping at Miley's big

white house. "Will you call me?" she asked.

He glanced away, staring at the reflection of the streetlight in a puddle.

"Nick! Damn it, answer me!"

"Listen, Miles, if you don't hear from me in a while, please don't be

disappointed or mad. I need some time to think about us, and I've been

really busy lately anyways."

"Are you kidding me? You give me this bullshit about missing me, and then

you say that I wont be hearing from you in a while? Why do you always do this,

Nick?" she cried, tears streaming down her face again. "You always leave

when I need you most!"

"Miley, please don't cry," he pleaded. "Please. I'll be back for

you one day, okay? Even if I wont be your Prince Charming, I'll always be

your best friend. Forever."

"Forever is a long time, Nick."

"And that's how long our friendship will last. Forever. You're one of

the craziest, loudest, most obnoxious, but greatest person I've ever met.

The future is still unwritten, you know."

She nodded, a silent lone tear falling down her cheek. "I love you.

Remember that, okay? Even when we're 25 and giving each other death glares

on the red carpet." She laughed. "Even though I think that we'll be past

that by then."

Nick hesitated for a moment, staring back at the girl with regret and hurt.

"Miles, just… just don't think of this as a goodbye, more like a see you

later."

Miley smiled softly, and gave Nick a long hug, before turning and walking

back up her front porch. She opened the door, and then looked back at the

curly-haired boy. "I'll be over at noon," she grinned before

disappearing into the house.

He walked back down the street towards his own house as the sun began to

slowly rise, and he smiled to himself. It wouldn't ever be completely over.

Their ending was just a work-in-progress. After all, you never know what the

future holds, right?

* * *

A/N: Don't forget to vote! :)


End file.
